Rainbow Boy
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Personas tan diferentes e igualmente tan parecidas. Incluso viviendo en mundos diferentes encontraran una forma de ayudarse uno al otro. Y porque, como ha dicho Shinou tantas veces, todo sucede por una razón. NaruSasu/Yuuram/Drarry. Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Serie: Harry Potter/Naruto/Kyo Kara Maou!  
>Pairings: Drarry, Yuuram, Narusasu, entre otras.<br>Genero: Comedia, Fantasia, Romance, y muchas cosas mas *giggles*  
>Advertencias: M-preg, tal vez lemon en algun futuro lejano.<br>Disclaimer: Ninguna de estas obras me pertenecen. Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter de J.K Rowling y Kyo Kara Maou de Tomo Takabayashi  
>Aclaraciones: En cuanto a KKM! Me base en las novelas y el manga, no en el anime, ya que me parece mejor la relacion de estos dos en estas versiones.<br>¿Porque lo hice?  
>¡Porque amo estas parejas!<br>Ahhh, el sueño de toda fujoshi, ver a sus pequeños, de sus pairings favoritas, juntos en un mismo lugar compartiendo su estupidez!

Tres meses, ya eran tres meses desde que logro su –supuestamente imposible para muchos- propósito de traerle de vuelta. Siendo el, el gran y fuerte ninja y héroe que era, desde luego que lo lograría, el lo sabía, no importa si a veces, solo a veces, la duda le embargaba.

"Querrás decir que te deprimías en tu solead en algún rincón llorándole como una mujer dejada por un soldado que parte a la guerra, menudo lloricón resultaste ser"

Detalles. El tema aquí era que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, años de entrenamientos, noches de angustia, preocupación, miedo, y una gran variedad de sentimientos y sensaciones negativas tanto suyas como de otros implicados, lo logro. Si. Lo trajo de vuelta, no a su "hogar" o a su "vida" a "salvo" esas eran excusas, lo había traído de nuevo a él, a su lado. Pero no, aparentemente, esto no estaba en los planes de los demás, puesto que apenas lo había traído consigo –medio muerto, cabe decir- le internan en el hospital –puede que eso, solo ligeramente, fuera necesario.

"Tenia un pie en el infierno, niñato"

Como fuera, entonces, como hubiera esperado, pasaron tres semanas con cuatro días y 13 horas internado en el hospital, desde luego, el nunca se aparto de su lado sin importar cuanto insistieran la vieja, su maestro o sus amigos, o las enfermeras. No, el estaría ahí, sería el primero a quien su amigo viera en cuanto abriera los ojos, entonces le sonreirá y le llamaría "Sasuke" se vería reflejado en sus orbes vino tintas y él le sonreirá con presunción y le diría "Usuratonkachi" y nuevamente, serian como siempre debieron haber sido. Los mejores amigos-hermanos-rivales-inseparables-se-odian-pero-no-pueden-estar-sin-el-otro. Pasarían toda su vida juntos. Presentarían sus exámenes y serian rápidamente ascendidos hasta jounins de una sola vez, puesto que, sin insultar a sus amigos, ellos eran los ninjas más fuertes de su generación. Irían de misiones juntos cuando estuvieran en anbu. Y luego él se convertiría en hokage –obviamente- . Conocerían a las chicas de su vida, bueno, solo Sasuke, el seguro que se casaba con Sakura, tendrían… ¡Tendrían una boda doble! ¡Si! ¡Seria perfecto! Y entonces tendrían hijos, que fueran tan guapos y fuertes como sus padres e irían juntos a la academia ninja, y harían honor a su linaje, serian los más fuertes y poderosos ninjas de su generación haciendo que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos. Crecerían y se irían del nido. Pero ellos dos, si… ellos dos, serian amigos por siempre, envejecerían juntos recordando todas sus aventuras sentados en unas pacificas sillas mecedoras en la entrada observando el jardín y…

"Quieres dejarte de eso, das nauseas. Si el Uchiha supiera que ya planificaste tu vida y la suya para los próximos 30 años, seguro se va otra vez."

Mmm… si, pero apenas el azabache abrió los ojos, la vieja lo aparto de su lado para juzgarlo por "traición" tonterías.

"Era traición, imbécil. Hasta yo lo sé"

Se debatió durante otra semana si el supuesto culpable de los cargos debería o no cumplir alguna sentencia, desterrarlo y encarcelamiento, hasta la muerte. Por suerte, con un poco de ayuda de su parte-

"Si eso se traduce como gritar e implorar frente al jurado y testigos durante 5 horas seguidas"

Logro que se le mantuviera en vigilancia durante algunas semanas –vigilancia cortesía de los más hábiles y prodigiosos anbus con los que la aldea contaba- y después, si no notaban ninguna conducta sospechosa o peligrosa, podría estar en libertad como cualquiera de los aldeanos que habitaban la hermosa y pacifica aldea de Konoha.

Lo malo, fue que no se le dejo acercársele a él durante ese periodo.

Lo peor, fue que cuando al fin se le dejo en libertad condicional, y se unió nuevamente -¡Al fin! – al viejo equipo 7, todas las misiones a las que eran asignados, por alguna maldita razón, le tocaba estar separado del Uchiha, y eso ya lo tenía hasta los huevos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que el máximo tiempo que había pasado con su azabache, hubiera sido el que estuvo inconsciente? ¡Estaba mal, simplemente mal "ttebayo!

"… ¿TU azabache?"

No, eso si que no. Inaceptable, inadmisible, indignante, imposible, y muchos otros adjetivos calificativos que llevaran "in".

Ahora mismo, se dirigía a la mansión Uchiha en el no muy alegre barrio Uchiha.

"También conocido como barrio fantasma escenario de la masacre mas mundialmente famosa"

Cuando, entonces, escucho ruidos provenientes del jardín trasero, ese donde ellos pasaban los ratos de verano tirados, leyendo algún manga –bueno, solo el – practicando juutsus de los pergaminos que había en la biblioteca del barrio Uchiha –bueno, solo Sasuke – molestándose mutuamente, pasando el rato viendo las estrellas de noche y tomando litros de leche para ver si así crecían.

"Sobre todo tu"

Para que te lo sepas, ya hasta le supere.

"Hasta que te dignas a hacerme caso"

Es que siempre es lo mismo contigo, si quisiera hablar con alguien que se riera y contradijera todo lo que digo, hablaría con Sai.

"Ya va"

Ahora si me disculpas, creo que Sasuke esta en el jardín.

"… Mmm… tengo una sensación extraña chico, será mejor que no vayas"

¿De qué carajo hablas? Al fin le encuentro solo, no lo desaprovechare…

"Te digo que tengo un presentimiento"

¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que me pase?

"Desde que lo que te pase a ti, me pasa a mi"

…cabron.

"No me harás caso, ¿Verdad?"

Ni el más mínimo.

Dicho esto se encamino, como todo ninja, sigilosamente hacia el paradero de su supuesto mejor amigo. Le vio ahí sentado con pergaminos desenrollados a su alrededor y decidió que seria divertido sorprenderlo. Siguiendo de manera sigilosa pudo escuchar la voz de este cuando estaba a punto de lanzársele encima.

-… oh no… creo que…

Lo último que vio fue la cara de incredulidad y nervios de Sasuke.

-¡Ah! ¡Que bien se siente! – un sonoro bostezo salió de sus labios contemplando el nuevo día que se avecinaba. Su gran y lujosa cama, de cómodo y amplio colchón, blancas y finas sabanas de seda y elegantes doseles hechos a mano eran realmente confortantes, aunque temía volverse mimado rodeado de tantos lujos. Contemplo los rayos de sol que entraban por las grandes ventanas de su habitación y le miro.

Ahí, tan delicado y engañosamente frágil.

-Es una estafa- se decía. Muchas veces, a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, pensaba eso; era una estafa.

Ese chico, siempre era lo contrario a lo que él esperaba.

Por eso, siempre le sorprendía. Era fascinante, aunque cansado, pero siempre interesante, cada día aprendía algo nuevo sobre él y sobre si mismo. Como era de esperar puesto que pasa el mayor parte de su estancia ahí junto a él.

"Tal vez muy dependiente" se decía a si mismo, lo reconocía, dependía mucho del chico a su lado y a pesar de todo siempre le había importado poco.

Dejando de lado, sus muy acostumbradas – pero no por eso, menos extrañas- reflexiones sobre su amigo, como siempre.

Se levanto feliz dispuesto a vestirse.

Hoy, ese día, seria un gran día. Volvería a la tierra junto con sus amigos y todos juntos irían a ver a los azules. El campeonato, estaba tan malditamente feliz que no se la creía, ¡Nada podía arruinar ese día!

-Gu…gupi…gugupi… - ah, honey-chan siempre tan… tan… tan lindo.

Se extraño, el sabia que debía haberse levantado ya… y justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico se encontraba, bañado, vestido y peinado parado junto a la puerta, recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y mirándole directamente como si le retara.

-¡¿Cómo?- expreso su sorpresa. Ese chico siempre sabía sorprenderle.

El solo le sonrió y miro la puerta, invitándole. Él le respondió con una sonrisa retadora. Ambos salieron y justo en la puerta, arrancaron. Corriendo a toda prisa por los pasillos, mirándose alternamente y superándose entre si, sin importarles a quien atropellaban y lo que tiraran. Solo importaba, llegar primero.

Vislumbraron el jardín y como siempre, la fuente que los llevaría al nuevo mundo… ósea, Japón. Como fuera. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la fuente, donde ya se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje, estos les ignoraron y aceleraron a su objetivo lanzándose justo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ha! ¡Gane! – exclamo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Obviamente yo llegue primero, ¿Qué no estabas viéndome? – reclamo.

-¡No seas mal perdedor, Yuuri! – dijo este condescendientemente.

-¡Conrad! ¡¿Verdad que yo llegue primero? – el aludido lo miro sin saber que decir.

-Eh…-

-¡Conrad, ¿Verdad que yo gane? – el castaño no respondía. Gwendal solo suspiro, molesto. Se podía decir, que aun estaba inconforme con el hecho de que esos dos críos, que hacen carreritas por el castillo, y discuten por tonterías, fueran los encargados de dirigir su amado reino. Oh, otra arruga…

-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde – animo Yuuri obviando el resultado de la carrera.

-Todavía falta mucho… -

-Si, pero ya conoces a mi mama – ambos asintieron cansados de solo pensar por lo que "Mama Jennifer" les haría pasar a su llegada.

Una ráfaga de aire entro al agua y un molino apareció comenzando a absorber a los adolescentes.

-¡Espera Yuuri! ¡Faltan los demás! – los soldados que les miraban, alertados, se aproximaron a la fuente para salvar a sus niños.

-¡Pero si no soy yo! – alcanzo a decir el joven rey unos minutos antes de que los dos fueran absorbidos por el remolino de agua y desaparecer.

Se miraron entre ellos tratando de encontrar respuestas que sabrían, no obtendrían.

-(;A;)-

Todo eso era una mierda. Permítasele a él, en su resplandor y aristocracia, decirlo: era una mierda. Ya no podía disfrutar, las pocas cosas que disfrutaba en ese lugar. Y a otro lado, no quería ir, no quería ver a su familia, no es que tuviera nada en contra de ellos, los amaba, pero por el momento no quería verles.

Su único refugio era ese castillo. Tan grande y majestuoso, levantándose poderoso a la vista de cualquiera. Su segundo hogar. Aunque no lo expresara, el amaba ese lugar. Lástima.

Pero eso era otra cuestión en ese momento. Se encontraba ahí, recargado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol a orillas del lago. Contemplando el reflejo de la aurora en sus aguas tranquilas. Un hermoso espectáculo, las luces naranjas, azules y rosadas tiñendo la superficie e iluminándola, la estela tranquila y armoniosa que dibujaban uno que otro cisne y ave que ahí se encontraban.

Tan bello y pacifico. Una escena que recordar.  
>Y él no tenía con quien compartirla.<p>

Todos. Todos sus amigos, tenían a alguien especial en sus corazones. No es que el no tuviera a alguien a quien quisiese. La diferencia era que ellos eran correspondidos...

Y eso le deprimía más y más. Antes, lo había soportado, incluso lo fingía de puta madre. Pero ahora ya no podía más con esa farsa. Quisiera poder acercársele a él. Tal era su anhelo, que no le molestaría, si fuese un amigo y ya. Si tuviera que estar a la par o debajo de ese par que siempre le acompañaba. Le quería tanto, siempre vigilándolo de lejos…

Y este, le veía, como no. Como una amenaza, incluso le divertía ello. Ya que el mismo se consideraba inofensivo, nunca le había hecho daño a una persona… bueno, no que el recuerde. Bueno, si… pero ese no era el punto ahí.

Estos últimos días, el moreno siempre le miraba como si esperara algo, no sabía muy bien qué, pero lo hacía, tal vez esperara que de un momento a otro abriera una puerta y Lord Voldemort entrara por ella, o que él junto a los Sly armaran un botín contra el director y tomaran la escuela, o cualquier tontería paranoica que el Gry acostumbraba. Era una lástima que Sev no le permitiera entrar a su mente, ¿De qué sirve aprenderlo si no puede usarlo? Como fuese.

Lo peor, era que el chico no era para nada, NADA. Disimulado, hasta lo ofendía que pensara que podía engañarlo con trucos tan simples y estúpidos.

Oh, ahí estaba otra vez. De verdad ¿Se creía que la capa invisible era insonora también?  
>Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron nuevamente. Un extraño presentimiento se asomaba en su mente y ser. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Las aguas cristalinas, tornadas rosadas y naranjas por el crepúsculo, se agitaban, un pequeño remolino se abrió en ellas aumentando de tamaño, produciendo sonidos extraños.<p>

Harry, alertado, se deshizo de su capa y tomo a Draco del brazo para alejarlo del agua, pegándose ambos contra el árbol.

-¡Potter!

-¡Malfoy! – sonrió como saludo, aun perturbado por el suceso.

-¡¿Qué carajos está pasando? –

- Si tú no lo sabes…. –

Callaron. Un estruendo se oyó en el agua, al igual que un golpe en la copa del árbol. Dos chicos, cayeron frente a ellos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – exclamo uno quitándose al otro de encima con prisa. - ¡Que no tienes cuidado dobe! ¡Me estas aplastando los huevos!

-¡Es tu culpa, bastardo! ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste? – el otro estaba tan, o más encabronado e histérico que el otro, mirando a los alrededores. - …Sa…Sasuke… ¿Dónde estamos?  
>El aludido, que aparentemente se llamaba "Sasuke", le imito, y aun en el suelo se incorporo lo suficiente para ver su alrededor. Y deducir que efectivamente, eso no era Konoha ni ningún otro país que conocieran.<p>

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, teme! – ok, el rubio ya estaba al borde del colapso. Se había levantado y daba vueltas y vueltas como loco alrededor del moreno jalándose el cabello y haciendo muecas extrañas.

-¡¿Mi culpa? – Grito cabreado el azabache tomando al chico que ya calificaban de idiota de las solapas y agitándolo efusivamente - ¡Tu fuiste quien se lanzo encima de mí! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar o qué? – le reclamo sin dejar de sacudirlo con intensiones asesinas.

Sin embargo estos callaron dándole tiempo a él y a Harry de recuperarse –aunque sea un poco – del susto, decidieron en un acuerdo mudo, acercarse a ellos quienes parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia. Hasta que se preguntaron ¿Por qué se callaron? Si parecían a punto de un combate a muerte, solo porque si. Y lo vieron.

El remolino que previamente hubiesen visto en las aguas del lago, se expandió escupiendo a dos chicos, aparentemente de 16 años, tal vez mas. Al igual que los que habían caído del árbol, uno era moreno y el otro rubio. Empero, este par, a diferencia del recién llegado, no estaban discutiendo.

El chico rubio tomo al otro de la mano y se aproximo con velocidad a la orilla sin soltarle.

-¿Estas bien Yuuri? – le miro con preocupación en su voz y en su rostro, con la respiración agitada por el ajetreo.

-Ah… ah… si… creo que si, Wolf – le respondió dificultosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se tendieron en la orilla del lago y una vez más tranquilos se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Yuuri? Creí que ya tenías total control para decidir cuando viajas. – el otro le miro confuso.

-Yo también lo creía, pero el remolino se abrió solo. – Pareció pensar por un momento - ¿Tú crees que fue obra de Shinou? Tú conoces como es el – suspiro cansado, al imaginar que así fuera.

El soldado suspiro también temiendo estar en otra broma por parte de su antepasado. – No sé si quiero que sea así o no – admitió derrotado. Y detuvo todo movimiento, al sentir varias presencias a sus espaldas. Se acerco cuidadosamente a Yuuri mientras deslizaba su mano hasta donde estaba su espada – Alerta Yuuri. Hay alguien detrás – le advirtió. Desenvaino su espada y poniéndose frente al moreno protegiéndole con su cuerpo se coloco en posición de ataque.

Los otros chicos, al ver esta acción se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y con un salto que pareció casi como si volaran se distanciaron poniéndose ambos en posición de defensa. El rubio tenía una especia de cuchillo o navaja en cada una de sus manos mientras que el moreno desenvaino su espada, aunque esta era parecida mas como una katana.

El y Harry se miraron e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia los cuatro chicos que parecían a punto de empezar una pelea e irguiendo sus varitas se unieron ellos.  
>-¡¿Quiénes son? ¡¿Quién los envió? – exclamo el-niño-que-vivió a los extraños. Estos detuvieron sus acciones para mirarles fijamente. Los tres que se encontraban con armas en sus manos le miraron con recelo dando a entender que le atacarían en cualquier movimiento en falso. El moreno que había llegado por el lago. Les miro sorprendido y se puso de pie junto al rubio que le defendía. Puso su mano en su hombro y le dio la señal de bajar su espada. Este pareció protestar pero accedió.<p>

El entendió que ese par, no era peligroso. No podía decir lo mismo de aquellos que seguían con intenciones de atacar en cualquier momento. Pero al menos los llegados del lago parecían de fiar.

Los otros dos, al ver que ninguno atacaba, deliberadamente decidieron que podría tratarse de simples civiles. Pero Sasuke no estaba tan tranquilo, ya que sentía algo fuerte proviniendo de los cuerpos de estos, algo que no podía calificar como chacra pero fuerte. Miro a Naruto y este, entendiendo el mensaje, bajo la guardia y guardo sus kunais.

Los seis chicos ahí, tres rubios y tres morenos se miraron entre si, extrañados por las ropas que los otros portaban. Ellos mismos, con sus pantalones de vestir, camisa, corbata, suéter y desde luego su bata. Los caídos del árbol… bueno, el rubio traía un conjunto bastante llamativo color naranja y negro, los dos llevaban sandalias, el moreno tenía un atuendo extraño también que dejaba ver su pecho –muy bien formado por cierto – mientras que los llegados del lago, el moreno llevaba un traje negro de tela bastante cara, podría decir, de muy buena calidad con bordados dorados al tiempo que el rubio llevaba un traje de soldado color azul, también con bordados dorados y en el cuello un pañuelo de seda con una cadena de oro con alguna joya que desconocía. Y cavia admitir que el decir que eran muy, muy extremadamente muy guapos, se quedaba corto.

Después de que se miraran evaluativamente entre ellos. El chico de negro hablo.

-Eh… - bueno… hablar, hablar no. Recibió un codazo por parte de su compañero murmurándole un "compórtate como el maou que eres, henachoko" y este, riendo nervioso. Tosió ligeramente y se incorporo.

-Disculpen la intromisión, mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri, y este es Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, nos preguntábamos si podrían decirnos, donde nos encontramos – este callo por un momento y tomando su mentón con pose pensativa les miro a él y a Harry – deduzco, que podríamos encontrarnos cerca de Inglaterra o algo por el estilo, ¿Me equivoco? –

Le miro por unos minutos, saliendo de su trance negó con la cabeza – algo así, se podría decir, podrías decirme, ¿Eres acaso un muggle? - Harry parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo.

El chico que había presentado como Wolfram respondió. – No sé, que es exactamente un muggle. Pero puedo asegurarles, que no lo somos – no dijo más, estaban en un lugar aparentemente desconocido, y no sabía qué tipo impresión tenían ahí de los mazokus.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre si, comprendiendo que era momento de hablar, Sasuke hablo por los dos, ya que, era obvio que era un peligro que el blondo lo hiciera. Dio un paso enfrente llamando la atención de los extraños que le miraron expectantes.

-De acuerdo. Ya que parece que no somos los únicos, quisiéramos hacer la misma pregunta – declaro el Uchiha – Este es Uzumaki Naruto – dijo señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza, estos le miraron y Naruto les sonrió con su bandana en mano y moviéndola en modo de saludo cual sombrero. – Y yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. Parece que algo salió mal cuando estaba practicando algunos juutsus de los pergaminos de mi clan. Y nos vimos transportados aquí.

Los otros asintieron quedamente, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería con "juutsus" y demás, pero lo que si les llamo la atención es que también se transportaran ahí. Sobre todo los chicos del lago que estaban extrañados de que alguien más llegara de otro mundo, a ese lugar, justo al instante que ellos. Ya tenían experiencia, y si algo sabían, es que nada pasa por que si.

Yuuri suspiro lastimosamente y todos le miraron.

-Parece que no podre ir al juego ¿Verdad? – lloro Yuuri.

-Enclenque –

Si, definitivamente tenía que llevarles con Dumblendore, se dijo Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: Escaleras, barbas, casas

Capitulo 02: Escaleras, barbas, casas

Harry estaba hundido nuevamente en sus –para muchos- extravagantes cavilaciones. ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos, a su parecer bastante raritos, que habían aparecido aparentemente de la nada? ¿Qué querían? ¿Quién los había mandado? Decían no saber que era un muggle, pero y si todo era una farsa bien elaborada para poder observarlo en su vida cotidiana, estudiarlo, buscar sus debilidades y comunicárselas a Voldemort… ¡Si! ¡Eso debía ser! ¡¿Quién sospecharía de un grupo de chicos de otras dimensiones que ni siquiera sabían que era un muggle? ¡Era un plan tan estratégicamente elaborado y enfermo que solo podía haber sido ideado por un Slytherin! si… seguro fue Snape ¡No! ¡Fue Draco! ¡Si! Si no ¿Por qué se habrían aparecido justo frente a ellos? Ese rubiales era cada vez más avanzado, pero no contaban con que él se encuentre siempre alerta. Ya no le sorprenderían nunca más, ¡No!

Draco, quien caminaba justo detrás de Harry – quien iba entre Naruto y Yuuri – junto con Wolfram y Sasuke, le miraba con pena "Me importa una mierda lo que diga Snape" se dijo antes de entrar en la mente del niño que vivió para sentir lástima por la paranoica y estúpida conclusión a la que había llegado el ojiverde. Estúpido Gryffindork, pensó. Aunque era lindo… en cierto modo que ni el comprendía.

Los chicos que llevaban escoltados – más precisamente Naruto y Yuuri – miraban sorprendidos todo a su alrededor en los extensos y decorados pasillos de Hogwarts camino a la oficina del director. No dejaban de apuntar todo lo que veían y exclamar emocionados a sus compañeros, los cuales les daban por su lado sin prestarles mucha atención, dedicándose más bien a analizar disimuladamente su alrededor. Esto llamo la atención de Draco.  
>Su caminar altivo y seguro, iban a una velocidad justa, no lentos, pero tampoco corrían – a diferencia del otro par – sus mentones alzados orgullosamente, su mirada recelosa e indiferente, su porte elegante y belleza exuberante, definitivamente, eran unos verdaderos Slytherin.<p>

-Si Yuuri, ya vi que los cuadros se mueven, es muy impresionante – respondió el rubio con voz cansina sin mirar verdaderamente al moreno.

-Dobe, me importa una mierda si la gorda del cuadro te dijo que tienes cara de gato abandonado y grito que te sacaran por si tenias rabia –

Si, unos verdaderos Slytherin.

Iban por las escaleras cuando estas cambiaron su lugar, Harry y Draco se tomaron de la barda como siempre siendo imitados por el soldado y el Uchiha, Wolfram tomo a Yuuri de la mano para asegurarse de que no se cayera.

-¡Wah! ¡Suge! ¡Esto es genial Wolf! – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y admiración observando todas las escaleras que ahí cambiaban de un lugar a otro para incrustarse en otro pasadizo. Wolfram solo sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la emoción de su prometido, era tan lindo cuando se ponía así de enclenque.

-¡Que carajo! – escucharon un grito tras ellos, una voz ya conocida, y como sospecharon. Ahí estaba el otro rubio con sospechosos bigotes en sus mejillas colgado del final del pasillo donde anteriormente se encontraban. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua fastidiado – Dobe.

-¡Teme! ¡Estas cosas están malditas "ttebayo! – lloriqueo el ninja ojiazul.

-No me digas – respondió este sin inmutarse mirándole divertido. El rubio estaba colgado del piso pataleando y gritando como el imbécil que era.

-¡Ayúdame bastardo! – el aludido hizo expresión de estar pensándolo.

-Mmm, ¿Yo? ¿Un simple ninja ayudando al futuro hokage? – Expreso con fingida incredulidad – No sé si pueda – y le ignoro nuevamente.

-¡Bastardo! – alcanzaron a escuchar antes de seguir con su camino.

Harry le miro extrañado - ¿No vas a ayudarle? - Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Ya esta grandecito.

Ya una vez frente la puerta del despacho de su amado director, Harry murmuro la contraseña, como siempre al abrirse, pudieron ver los movimientos, esta vez ni siquiera Yuuri o Naruto –quien aun se encontraba colgado por ahí - hicieron comentario alguno, tal vez eso no les impresionaba.

Una vez ahí vieron al director, sonriente, sentado cómodamente dando la imagen de que les estaba esperando "Típico del viejo loco este" pensó Draco. Les hizo una seña con la mano para que entraran. Desde luego el primero en hablar fue Harry haciendo que el Sly hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

-Director, encontramos a estos chicos en el lago – empezó pero fue interrumpido por Albus.

-¿Caramelos de limón? – sugirió gentilmente tendiéndoles a los recién llegados un plato lleno de estos. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, asintieron indecisos y tomaron uno… bueno, Wolf tomo 10.

-Así que, ¿De dónde vienen? – les sonrió tranquilamente tomado un dulce para sí y saboreándolo.

Wolfram, quien se había distraído con las golosinas se adelanto.

-Vera, antes de decirle, de dónde venimos, me gustaría saber dónde estamos – respondió a la defensiva recibiendo una mirada de Yuuri que le pedía que se relajara, pero su rey no era famoso precisamente por astuto o precavido.

El viejo rio encantado y lo señalo – es un chico listo – aun sonriente se alzo y con sus brazos abiertos camino alrededor de su oficina magnificándola – Ustedes están en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, yo, soy Albus Dumblendore, el director de este maravilloso colegio, en mi no muy humilde opinión –declaro feliz con voz celebre.

Draco bufo haciendo reír a Sasuke.

Harry vio su oportunidad y dándose cuenta de que no se había presentado decidió hacerlo en ese momento siendo interrumpido nuevamente esta vez por Draco.

-Disculpen mi falta de modales – dijo este con parsimonia – mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, único heredero de la familia Malfoy, Slytherin. – hizo una reverencia ante sus presentes que fue correspondida por Yuuri y Wolfram, el otro moreno solo le miro y asintió levemente.

- Hmp… bueno… yo soy Harry Potter, emm… Gryffindor – los chicos le miraron curiosos ante su torpeza. Wolf rio internamente pensado que era como su rey.

-Así que, ¿Son magos? – hablo Wolf con recelo en su voz. Albus asintió – Así es –

El maou y el príncipe se miraron entre sí murmurando bajito, el moreno asintió y dirigiéndose al director nuevamente - ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunto algo serio.

El director, para sorpresa de todos, parecía no esperarse eso.

-114 – respondió tranquilamente, Harry y Draco se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos.

Wolf se acerco a Yuuri y le susurro – no son mazokus, pero parecen de fiar, son seres mágicos, así que en cierto modo no son muy diferentes a nosotros, creo que podemos confiarnos por ahora – Yuuri asintió algo distraído el rubio lo noto y le dio coscorrón mirándole con fastidio – ¡Deja de pensar en ese maldito partido Yuuri! – El rey lloriqueo un poco pero se resigno – Hai, Hai, no me pegue más Wolfram-san –

Les asintieron nuevamente y Yuuri tomo palabra – Yo soy Shibuya Yuuri y el es Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, venimos de otra dimensión, también un mundo mágico, yo soy el 27º maou, el rey de Shin Makoku país de los mazoku, demonios entiéndase, el es mi amigo y guardia real, jeje, eh… -se rasco la nuca nervioso sin saber si continuar o no. El rubio le dio un codazo y el rey continuo resignado – y también es mi prometido – suspiro, ganándose las miradas intrigadas de los demás. – Como vera, tanto Wolf como yo somos demonios… mucho gusto en conocerlos – termino con una sonrisa grande y sincera aunque nerviosa.

Albus sonrió complacido – es un placer para nosotros, simples magos, recibir a un rey en nuestros aposentos y permítame decirle que tiene usted como prometido a un príncipe realmente hermoso – el aludido se sonrojo e hizo ademán de no importarle. Yuuri asintió apenado, no le gustaban esas referencias tan formales y de cierto modo, le incomodaba cuando alguien alababa a su prometido.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos, la verdad, no sabemos muy bien como paso esto, nunca habíamos llegado por error a una dimensión indeseada – explico el rubio disimulando su vergüenza ante la mirada inquisitoria del director – hemos viajado muchas veces, pero esta es la primera vez que venimos aquí – el anciano asintió.

-¿Están ustedes capacitados para los viajes interdimensionales? – cuestiono interesado.

-Así es, bueno… solo el Maou – señalo a Yuuri a su lado – y su alteza, El Gran Sabio, pueden hacerlo, sin embargo, utilizando ceremonias, o también, acompañados por Yuuri o el Gran sabio, viajamos de una dimensión a la otra, pero usualmente solo vamos de Shin Makoku a Japón – Yuuri le interrumpió recordando algunos incidentes.

- O Suiza… y aquella vez Gunter se perdió en Estados Unidos… emm… bueno, ¿Si me explico? – el viejo director dibujo una expresión pensativa.

-¿En estos países, habitaban humanos sin poderes mágicos? – estos asintieron.

-Si, muchos de ellos – Wolfram dibujo una mueca de desprecio imitado por Draco – son tan desagradables, pero también hay algunos que valen la pena, aunque hay algunos mazokus que también habitan ese mundo, es un larga historia – aclaro, dando señal de que no explicaría mas.

-Puede que sea el mundo muggle, vera, "muggle" es como llamamos a los humanos que nacen sin magia – los mazokus hicieron expresión de sorpresa y comprensión.

-¡Ya veo! Pues nosotros también tenemos magia, solo que la llamamos "Maryoku" aunque solo lo usamos en casos especiales – aclaro el rey – de hecho, hacemos la mayoría de las cosas, manualmente.

Wolfram lanzo un bufido -¡Pues claro! ¡Imagínate! Si usáramos el Maryoku para todo seriamos unos inútiles – declaro sin notar que los tres magos frente a ellos se avergonzaban ligeramente, puesto que ello si usaban su magia para todo, y cuando dicen todo es TODO.

Yuuri sonrió – Hai, Hai, aunque lo diga mi perezoso dormilón Honey-chan – el rubio se sonrojo desviando la mirada – Henachoko – murmuro.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, lo que el director  
>interpreto como el final de su presentación, se dirigió hacia el otro moreno que se había mantenido al margen de todo.<p>

-¿Y usted, joven? – Sasuke le miro sin emoción, examinándolo con la mirada, chasqueo la lengua y justo cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una señora de entrada edad jalando a un muchachito rubio que no dejaba de quejarse, gritar y patalear haciendo que a los presentes les resbalara una gota por la sien.

-Director Dumblendore, he de notificar que encontré… "esto" – señalo despectivamente al niño zorro que aun se retorcía – colgado de las escaleras sin dejar de gritar un millón de majaderías. ¿Qué hago con él? – el director rio y el rubio comenzó a gritar al ver al Uchiha ahí.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Bastardo! ¡Ayúdame esta vieja esta tan loca como Tsunade obacchan! – Minerva irritada lo inmovilizo y lo azoto contra la pared - ¡¿A quién llamas vieja? ¡¿Quieres un crucio acaso? – Harry se impresiono al ver la actitud de su maestra, definitivamente, ese día iba para largo…

-¡A usted le digo vieja! ¡¿Qué carajo es un crucio? ¡Si quiere pelear aquí me tiene, que no le tengo miedo a nada! –

- ¿No era este el que estaba chillando colgado de una escalera? ¬¬U – burlo Draco.

-Tsk – bufo Sasuke sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-¡Yo venía con ellos! – señalo Naruto al reconocer a los presentes.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Minerva cuestiono a Sasuke con la mirada él solo se hizo el loco.

-No lo he visto en mi vida – eso fue suficiente para ella y se llevo nuevamente a rastras al jinchuriki.

-¡Maestra! ¡Que si venía con nosotros! –alcanzo a gritar Harry viendo como la maestra ya se desaparecía por la puerta con el otro chico. Naruto se libero y corrió hacia Sasuke cogiéndolo de las solapas y agitándolo con fuerza.

-¡Tu! ¡Traidor! – lloriqueo.

-Era una broma, Usuratonkachi ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? – le sonrió restándole importancia, Naruto estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo cuando fue interrumpido por el anciano.

-Supongo que usted acompañaba a este joven no… ¿Señor Usuratonkachi? – Naruto le miro anonado mientras que Sasuke se reía disimuladamente.

-¡No soy ningún Usuratonkachi! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Futuro hokage de Konoha y el más grande y poderoso ninja de todos los tiempos! – exclamo este montándose en el escritorio del director.

-Tsk, ¿Según quien? – burlo el ultimo Uchiha.

-Según tú mama wey ¬¬

-Soy huérfano imbécil – le respondió fastidiado.

-Ya va, se me olvidaba – ambos se abrazaron consolándose entre si. Los demás solo les miraban sin saber si reír, llorar, enojarse o hacerse los locos.

-Entonces… joven Uzumaki y… - irrumpió el viejo mago tratando de olvidar el incidente.

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha – respondió este sin más todavía junto al rubio.

-¿Caramelos de limón? –

-¬¬U -¿Qué solo sabe decir eso? Pensó Draco.

-¡Si! – Grito el rubio emocionado cogiendo todos los dulces que pudo, Sasuke se golpeo en rostro con la mano tratando de tranquilizarse –Dobe.

-Pues vera… como le dije, el es Naruto Uzumaki y yo Sasuke Uchiha, somos ninjas de la aldea Konoha en el país del fuego. Esta es la primera vez que viajamos a otra dimensión… y en cierto modo, muy ligero, puede, tal vez, que sea, probablemente, mi culpa – Traducción: Era su culpa.

-¿Cómo es eso, joven Uchiha? – el chico se sonrojo apenado y miro disimuladamente alrededor queriendo evitar responderlo.

-Aansdn Sasdjkle difje – Naruto le dio un codazo murmurándole inentendible mente con la boca llena de caramelos, el suspiro y como que no quiere la cosa confeso.

-Bien… yo estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos de mi familia, para entrenar, y bueno… había uno que no entendía muy bien… así que intente hacer solo los sellos para ver luego que pasaba y así saber para que era… y… henos aquí – respondió simple queriendo hacerlo sonar como un pequeño accidente. Riendo nerviosamente.

-Supongo que no iré al partido, ¿Verdad?- lloriqueo el rey en un rincón.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ir de una vez? Si no sabemos, ni donde estamos ni cómo llegamos aquí tú crees que llegaremos a ese maldito partido ¿Es lo único que te importa, henachoko inútil? -

-¡No le hables así a tu rey!-

-Aquí no eres rey de nada, ahora cállate que no dejas escuchar-

-No puedo creerlo, Honey-chan ha sido malo conmigo, este mundo es el peor-

Draco recordó nuevamente su pensamiento anterior en los pasillos pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, les iría mejor en Hufflepluff.

El director divertido, sonrió plácidamente pensando que, la diversión volvería a su escuela con esos chicos tan, pero tan interesantes.

Minerva pensó en distintas formas de castigo para el chico Kyuubi. Y cuantos años tendría que pagar en Azkaban por cada una de ellas.

Harry imaginaba posibles escenarios que incluían a esos chicos, a Malfoy y a Voldemort en algún intricado y elaborado plan para destruirle a él y a sus amigos junto con el mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos.

Y Yuuri… Yuuri quería ir a su partido.

-Bueno jóvenes, me temo decirles que, por el momento, yo también desconozco la razón de su presencia aquí, así que les ofrezco que confíen en mi y en Hogwarts, se queden unos días aquí mientras yo y mis contactos investigamos que fue lo que los trajo aquí y si es reversible. Y si lo es, la manera de regresarlos a donde pertenecen – sonrió en parte serio y en parte entretenido, saboreo más de sus caramelos y Naruto se pregunto cuánto tiempo le había tomado tener esa barba.

Wolfram lo pensó mirando a los chicos que les habían traído ahí, evaluativamente. -¿Dónde nos quedaremos? – accedió implícitamente.

-Eso depende – sonrió aun más el viejo alegre.  
>Los recién llegados se miraron entre si.<p>

-¿Depende? – repitieron al unisonó curiosos e intrigados.

-De lo que el sombrero seleccionador diga – respondió sin decir más bien nada.

Nuevamente se miraron sin entender.

-Verán, aquí en Hogwarts, cada vez que una nueva generación ingresa a nuestras maravillosas instalaciones, prueba el Sombrero Seleccionador, quien le asignara una casa donde pasara 7 maravillosos años junto con sus compañeros – alabo nuevamente con ceremonia como si se encontrara frente todos sus alumnos en el gran comedor, a  
>Draco y Harry se les resbalo una gota por la sien.<p>

-¿Una casa? ¿Cuántas tienen? – pregunto Yuuri tímido y temeroso por su respuesta.

-Serian 4 Su Majestad – se coloco tras el Sly y el Gry tomándolos de los hombros.

-Están Ravenclaw, la casa para los inteligentes que siempre piensan antes de actuar, los Hufflepluff quienes creen en el trabajo duro y honesto, los Gryffindor como el joven Harry Potter, de corazón fuerte, imprudentes pero valerosos, y desde luego, los Slytherin como el joven Draco Malfoy, astutos, que piensan cada paso, donde encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos – los chicos miraron evaluativamente a estos, luego al director y luego entre si.

-Yo quiero ir a Slytherin – declaro Wolf. Sasuke asintió concordando. Draco sonrió con presunción.

-Desde luego, ¿Quién no? – Harry bufo. Largo, largo día seria ese.

-Ya lo dirá el sombrero esta noche, no falta mucho para la hora de cenar, así que estense preparados.

Wolfram sonrió mirando a Draco, se veía tan elegante, astuto, orgulloso e inteligente, si así eran en Slytherin, el quería estar ahí, lo mismo pensó Sasuke.

Mientras que Naruto y Yuuri estaban preocupados – por decir algo – definitivamente, ellos no podrían ir a donde querían sus amigos, eso quería decir… ¿Que los separarían? Temblaron ante la idea.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! – exclamo Naruto decidido. No importaba si quedaban en hugleplug, gryfindork, ravenclau o slyteryn o como fuera que se llamasen, ahora que estaban en ese mundo nada ni nadie lo separaría de su Uchiha.

"¿Tu Uchiha, niñato? ¿Seguro no eres gay?"

Si… nada ni nadie…


	3. Capitulo 3: Bebes, angeles, sombreros

Capitulo 03: Bebes, ángeles, sombreros

-Yo creía que los bebes salían de un huevo-

-Pues ya ves que no, vienen de una lechuga, todo mundo lo sabe-

-Esta conversación me perturba-

-¿Dónde está Draco? –

-El jefe dijo que estaría atendiendo unos asuntos para esta noche y que estuviéramos alertas, que nos tenía unas sorpresitas, según él será bueno-

Los chicos se acomodaron nuevamente en silencio en su elegante pero aun así cómoda sala común, en completo silencio cada quien en sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que nos comprar un perrito?-

-Yo preferiría un gato-.

-Mejor un hurón-

-A ti no te dará nada, te portaste mal esta semana –

Pansy, Blaise y Theo se absorbieron en otra apasionada discusión. Goyle y Crabble están muy concentrados separando sus grangeas como para comentar algo. Pero ellos querían un castor.

-

-Muy bien chicos, ya están todos vestidos – asomo su vista hacia el grupo de adolescentes ya todos uniformados aunque sin colores, Wolf examino su uniforme con una mueca extraña, Yuuri le señalo que como invitados no se podían quejar aunque en su mente pensaba que se veía realmente lindo, claro que no es como si fuera admitirlo en voz alta…

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente viendo como Naruto digi-batallaba con su corbata, este hacia muecas de fastidio y le gritaba como si esta lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

Después de ya 15 minutos de infructuosos esfuerzos por colocarse la corbata, el azabache se acerco al chico Kyuubi y aun sonriéndole burlonamente se la quito y volvió a ponérsela en nudo perfecto. Naruto le miraba en silencio, ligeramente sonrojado con un sentimiento extrañamente agradable en el pecho.

-G-gracias… "ttebayo- desvió su mirada al piso, temeroso de esa hipnotizante mirada rascandose la nuca aun sonrojado. Sasuke le miro conciliador y le sonrió, esta vez de manera tierna y confortante – Dobe –

Albus no pudo evitar sentir regocijo en su interior, eran como un tierno matrimonio.

Harry les miraba a todos desde la puerta, examinándolos detalladamente, todos ellos, le inspiraban desconfianza, si, incluso Dumblendore.

Mientras que por otro lado, Draco estaba que no cabía en sí, la verdad es que se aburría –sin ofender a sus siempre entretenidos y medianamente estúpidos amigos – y eso era perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba en diferentes niveles, no solo se divertiría con esa bola de subnormales homosexuales, si no que estaría más cerca de… bueno… el…

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría lograr volverse su amigo – aunque fuera con eso, se conformaba – así que nada podía salir mal.

Faltaban 5 minutos para la cena, y según el anciano caramelo de limón, todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor.

El cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba, no es que fuese cobarde o algo por el estilo, muchas veces había probado su valentía y capacidad – enorgulleciendo y enamorando mas a Wolf- pero era solo un chico de 16 años, y tener que presentarse por primera vez en una escuela nueva con un montón de personas viéndole es la peor experiencia por la que un adolescente puede pasar.

Si… y en ese momento lo noto, ese roce delicado, esa calidez que subía por su pecho, dejándole un dulce sabor de boca, confortándole y animándole. Wolfram había tomado su mano, estrechándola suave pero firmemente entre la suya, se giro para verle, y ahí estaba, mirándole con esas orbes esmeraldas que le recordaban la profundidad de un lago. Era su ángel guardián.

Cada vez que tenía miedo, Wolfram le tomaba de la mano, y sabia que todo estaría bien…

No tenía nada que temer si este chico estaba con él, eso era algo que había aprendido desde que se conocieron, y con el paso de tiempo, esta creencia no hizo más que reforzarse. Wolfram era un ángel caído del cielo, lo podría asegurar si no supiera ya que el rubio es en realidad un demonio. Era tan irónico. Le sonrió viéndose inmediatamente reflejado en el rostro del príncipe quien fortaleció el agarre. Miraron hacia el frente donde los demás les esperaban para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Era la hora

Su nueva aventura en el nuevo y extraño mundo comenzaba.

Y se estaban cagando encima…

"Siempre sabes cómo sorprender a la gente ¿Verdad? No te basto con traumar y joder un mundo y te vienes a joder a otro"

¡¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que íbamos a caer aquí o qué?  
>¡¿Soy adivino y no lo sabía? ¡¿EH?<p>

"¡¿Y NO TE SUENA QUE YO TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS? ¡PERO NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡EL NENE QUIERE IR A VER AL NIÑO UCHIHA PORQUE ESTA COLIDITO POR EL Y NO RESPIRA SI NO LO VE!"

¡YO NO ESTOY COLADITO POR EL!

"UYYY NOOO, COMO CREES ¬¬"

…

"No jodas, creo que esta vez sí se descompuso"

…

"Si… te decía… creo que me hablan por allá, nos vemos luego niñato, Kyuubi fuera"

-

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando entrar al director siendo seguido por Harry y Draco que guiaban a Wolf y a Yuuri quienes iban tomados de la mano aun – aunque al sentir todas las miradas en el Yuuri se apeno, pero aun al creer que sería mejor soltarse, no quiso perder la seguridad que su prometido le daba, por lo que simplemente se sonrojo - y finalmente, Sasuke y Naruto quienes iban en cierto modo indiferentes, al menos Sasuke, Naruto aun miraba todo fascinado.

Albus se posiciono, como siempre, en su estrado y con señas y ademanes festivos, hablo:

-¡Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts! ¡Denles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados, quienes, por razones aún desconocidas por nosotros, se han visto traídos a este mundo! ¡Sean amables con ellos! Espero que dejen una buena impresión sobre los alumnos de Hogwarts y la calidad de la institución puesto que se quedaran aquí por un tiempo en nuestras maravillosas instalaciones – Sasuke rio internamente jurando que ese tipo se estaba promocionando y alabando así mismo.

Murmullos instantáneos rezumbaron en todo el comedor sobre los supuestos extraños, eran demasiado llamativos, y por llamativos decían guapos, hermosos, atractivos, sexys y muchos otros adjetivos calificativos para decir: Oh-por-Merlín-quiero-de-eso-baby!

Wolfram miraba con recelo y amenaza a todos aquellos que osaban mirar a su lindo y enclenque prometido, pues claro que para él, el simple hecho de que lo miraran era un reto hacia él. Y nadie, nadie, de este, su o ningún mundo se acercaría a su prometido, ah no, eso sí que no, ni siquiera muerto ¡Ni siquiera muerto!

Aunque suene tenebroso…

-Ahora – Mac Gonnagall apareció con un gran sombrero, el cual los chicos –léase Wolf, Yuuri, Naruto y Sasuke- dedujeron seria el famoso "Sombrero Seleccionador amo y señor de tu futuro" y se colocaba al lado de una silla que no recordaban estuviera ahí.

-Ahora, solo deben sentarse ahí, les pondrán el sombrero y este decidirá a que casa irán. Fácil – sonrió Draco ladinamente señalándoles con el brazo para que alguno tomara asiento. Wolfram y Yuuri se miraron mutuamente al igual que Sasuke y Naruto. Cuando al fin uno hablo.

-Yo primero "ttebayo – y así, Naruto haciendo gala de su "valentía" –léase estupidez- se sentó en la silla y aunque trataba de mantenerse inmutable, para Sasuke era obvio que se estaba cagando en la puta.

-¡Oh! Que deleite para mi, el conocer a estos interdimensionales chicos, así que te llamas Naruto Uzumaki, eres bueno chico, tu corazón está lleno de valor y deseos de paz, pero también eres algo ególatra con deseos de fama, mmm… has hecho cosas muy arriesgadas, casi rayando en lo imposible por tus amigos, eso es algo muy honorable, también veo que no eres muy listo, eres ingenuo y escandaloso, si… creo que ya se a donde iras… ¡GRYFFINDOR! – los habitantes de la casa se alzaron a aplaudir a su nuevo integrante quien sonrió socarrón tratando de restar importancia cuando estaba más que contento de su recibimiento tan animoso.

Sasuke bufo, típico del dobe. Le vio caminar a la mesa guiado por Harry quien le señalo que se sentara junto con un chico pelirrojo y una castaña. Ambos le parecían muy comunes. Y entonces suspiro, estaba totalmente seguro de que no había forma de que fueran a la misma casa.

Yuuri sintió que el agarre de su mano con la de Wolf se fortalecía y este le miraba. Yuuri le correspondió prendiendo sus orbes negras en las esmeraldas del príncipe quien le sonrió inspirándole confianza.

-Ahora iré yo – él le asintió levemente aflojando lentamente el agarre al tiempo que este se alejaba, no aparto la vista del rubio en ningún momento.

-¡Ah! – el sombrero comenzó a hacer muecas extrañas y exageradas fastidiando al rubio – que mente más interesante, eres todo un artista por lo que veo, ¿Cierto joven Wolfram?

-No me gusta presumir – sonrió ladinamente contradiciendo sus palabras-

-¡Ha! Eres un gran joven, y para tu edad estas muy bien conservado, déjame decirte, ya quisiera Dumblendore –rio-Un príncipe veo, tienes un gran y noble corazón, a pesar de que te fuerzas a ti mismo a ocultarlo, harías de todo por la persona que amas, y por lo que veo, es ese chico de ahí ¿no? –Como respuesta el mazoku se sonrojo completamente – oh el amor, siempre es tan bello, y el suyo es el máximo ejemplo de un amor fuerte y puro, que trascenderá. Eres muy valiente, y aunque eres caprichoso, renegón y actúas indiferente a los demás te preocupas más de lo que quisieras admitir. Quieres ser reconocido y admirado, y yo sé quiénes te ayudaran a resaltar y lograr tus ambiciones, además de brindarte un hogar y amistades que bien necesitas, ya que eres muy solitario ¿Cierto? – el chico suspiro cansinamente, y el sombrero, con pose firme anuncio a la audiencia:

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – estos aplaudieron sin llegar a hacer escándalo, solo lo necesario. Wolfram sonrió habiendo logrando su objetivo. Mientras que chicos y chicas de otras mesas resoplaban y se quejaban decepcionados.

-¿Querías ir ahí desde un principio, no es así? –le alcanzo a decir el sombrero antes de ser apartado de su cabeza.

-Muy listo, para ser un sombrero- ahora sonreía, poniéndose de pie. Pero la duda y la angustia lo embargaron. ¿Y si Yuuri iba a otra casa?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano en su hombro. Cuando se giro para ver al dueño vio a su guía, Draco, quien le sonreía – Sabia que había algo especial en ti, felicidades.

Sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió con suficiencia – No esperaba menos de mi – la sonrisa del Sly se agrando, el chico le agradaba. - ¿Quieres ir a la mesa, o esperaras ver a donde mandan a tu prometido?

-Lo esperare – respondió sin titubeos. Draco no dijo nada y se coloco a su lado, ambos expectantes. Entonces Yuuri, un poco más animado después de ver a Wolf, se acerco a paso lento –pero seguro- a la silla, se sentó nervioso y removiéndose ligeramente siendo detenido al tener el sombrero en su cabeza.

-Vamos chico, no estés nervioso, no muerdo – el tono del sombrero era siseante y jocoso. - ¿Vienes con el chico lindo de ahí? – el solo asintió, sonrojándose después al admitir ante el sombrero – y los chicos que les veían- que para él, Wolf era lindo, aunque si tuviera que decirlo. Lindo se quedaba corto – veo que eres un chico muy noble, inocente. No conoces maldad en este mundo, o cualquiera, y no porque no la presenciaras, si no que esta nunca ha entrado en tu corazón, y eso es muy difícil. Tu alma es pura y transparente como el agua. Sin malas intensiones. Algo admirable y conmovedor. Me inclino ante ti su majestad. – el aludido se rasco la nuca apenado – si, lo veo, has hecho cosas para ayudar a todos, sin importarte su raza, ni su género, ni su bando, ni su origen, es algo realmente bello incluso para un medio humano. Y jamás has abusado de tu poder, o al menos no en un mal sentido – rio- eres incluso más noble y valiente que los Gryffindor, pero como no existe una quinta casa con tus rasgos, te colocare en la más parecida. Espero que aunque no sean los más lucidos ni astutos, puedan ayudarte a resolver tus sentimientos sobre tu prometido - ¿Eh? ¿Qué había dicho?

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – el maou quiso replicar sobre lo último que le había dicho, pero el sombrero ya había sido retirado de su cabeza.  
>Se paro muy apenas dirigiéndose hasta Wolfram quien le miraba disgustado, gesto que adopto.<p>

-Moh, ¿Ahora qué, higyari? – Yuuri suspiro apenado ante el reproche de su prometido. Decidió no decir nada, y a pesar de la petición de Harry, Yuuri se mantuvo al lado de Wolf, al menos hasta que los forzaran a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas.

-Solo faltas tú – anuncio Harry ganándose un comentario sarcástico de Draco y Sasuke quienes le hacían ver que si no fuera por su maravillosa y lucida mente, nadie nunca jamás lo habría notado y que le estaban eternamente agradecidos.

Este camino con elegante calma, e inmediatamente los Sly –los veteranos tanto como Wolf – supieron que era de los suyos.

Se sentó sin más, preparándose para escuchar el discurso del sombrerito poseído.

-¿Así que te gustan los gatos, eh? A mí también, son tan lindos y esponjosos, además que siempre hacen algo gracioso – de acuerdo, eso no era lo que estaba esperando – pasando a cosas de mayor importancia… veo que… has sufrido mucho – su voz era casi dolida, como si compartiera su sentir, esto alentó aunque entristeció al chico siendo notado por Naruto quien no perdía detalle – por momentos dejaste que la oscuridad te absorbiera, y la ambición te superara, sin embargo, dentro de ti, aun eres un niño, un inocente y necesitado niño de 8 años, necesitas amor. Si no fuera por el rubiales de allá, ese de los bigotes, te habrías perdido en ti, eso lo hizo aun mas especial para ti, ¿Cierto? – el Uchiha bajo la mirada pensativo con un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible.

-No hay nadie, que hubiera hecho lo mismo que el, a pesar de todo lo que hice… - el sombrero, extrañamente, a juzgar por todos, sonrió. Nadie recordaba ver sonreír al sombrero, mucho menos de esa forma tan fraternal.

-Entonces no le dejes ir, no eres tan malo como tú crees, e incluso si lo fueras, date una oportunidad de ser feliz y así el también lo será, te mandare a un lugar donde hay chicos tan ambiciosos, elegantes y hermosos como tú, pero que también son volubles y suaves en el interior, te harán sentir como en tu hogar, y podrán ayudarte a curar tus heridas. Pero quiero que recuerdes esto: Todos merecemos ser amados. – las palabras del sombrero se grabaron en su mente, retumbando una y otra vez.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -

Nuevamente estos aplaudieron siendo coreados por los bucheos decepcionados. Sasuke sonrió ante eso, aquí también tendría acosadores, por lo visto. Aunque con los otros dos chicos, y Naruto, además de esos tales Harry y Draco, no sería el único.

Draco hizo una señal de victoria hacia los Slytherin quienes se emocionaron, y para sorpresa de muchos, hicieron revuelo, gritando y coreando alabándose a ellos mismos. La pandilla del príncipe de Slytherin se alzo rumbo a sus nuevos integrantes rodeándolos y llenándolos de miles de comentarios y preguntas que no alcanzaban a entender bien. Antes de que lo llevaran, Wolfram se acerco a Yuuri.

Se miraron por unos minutos, como si no se fueran a volver a ver. Quizá grabándose la imagen del otro, sin reparar en las miradas atentas de todos. Entonces lo abrazo, el príncipe pudo sentir los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su rey alrededor de el, y lejos de quejarse o avergonzarse como siempre, lo correspondió con la misma firmeza y cariño. Seguirían viéndose, pero sabía que Yuuri actuaba así cada vez que tenían que separarse, o volvían a verse después de mucho tiempo. Sonrió feliz besando ligeramente la mejilla de este, un roce casi imperceptible.

-Estaremos bien, henachoko-

-C-cállate, ya lo sé…

-Así que esta era la sorpresa- Pansy miro a los dos chicos nuevos desde lejos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tendré un hurón? –

-Cállate Blaise, tú sigues castigado-

-¡Pero Dragón!-


End file.
